


Wonderful Woman

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You´re a wonderful woman in his eyes.





	Wonderful Woman

The ball was wonderful, everyone was enjoying themselves, even you. Normally you hated these affairs, but this ball was in honor of the victory in Yorktown, everyone was very happy.  
‘May I have this dance, my lady?’ An officer, a nice man with blue eyes asks and you nod eagerly, taking his hand. You cannot wait to get on the dance floor.  
The man is a great dancer and seems genuinely interested in you, but you are distracted. Scanning the sea of people, you have already spotted Alexander and Eliza and saw Peggy talking to someone, but you haven’t seen Gilbert yet.  
He must be here somewhere!  
‘Pardon me, my lady, but have I done something to offend you?’ Your dance partner asks while he pulls you closer.  
‘Oh no, kind sir, I apologize for being distracted. I am looking for a friend of mine, Mr. Lafayette.’ You explained and the man spun you around.  
‘Mr. Lafayette? Ah, I’ve heard of him. Everyone’s favorite fighting Frenchman.’ The man smiles. ‘I haven’t seen him this whole evening either, miss.’  
‘It’s all right.’ You reassure. ‘It’s just, he stopped writing me letters, sir, and I’m afraid that I’ve done something wrong.’  
‘I’m sure such an elegant woman as you could do nothing wrong.’ The man flatters and you giggle softly.  
‘That’s very kind of you.’ You thank him.  
You spot Mr. Washington and his wife Martha dancing closer to you.   
‘Ah, Miss L/N.’ George Washington says when he recognizes you. ‘It’s such a wonderful pleasure to see your beautiful face.’  
‘You flatter me, sir.’ You laugh while being spun around again by your dance partner. ‘I should be congratulating you with-’  
You look at your dance partner in confusion, he had almost dropped you. He was obviously distracted. But then you saw what was happening. In a swift movement he took his gun from his pocket and fired it at George Washington. Screaming, you threw yourself on Mr. Washington. Everyone looked at what was happening.  
Alexander Hamilton and some of his friends tackled your dance partner and Martha had almost fainted from shock. Nobody was hurt, luckily and you scrambled off from Mr. Washington, your cheeks fiery red.  
‘Miss L/N, are you all right?’ Mr. Washington asked, helping you. ‘You saved me.’  
You felt light headed from the shock, it was hard to process what had just happened. Martha took your hand.  
‘Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you a glass of water.’ She said motherly, but before she could lead you away, someone appeared from the shocked crowd, a man in a uniform and his curls in a ponytail.  
‘Y/N, mon amour, are you all right?’ Lafayette yelled, his French accent feeling like home. You threw yourself in his arms, burying your face in his neck.  
After a while you pulled away and Gilbert kissed your hand.  
‘I’ll take her to get a glass of water, Mrs. Washington.’ Gilbert said, putting a hand on your lower back and leading you away. You felt so happy, Gilbert was back!  
Outside, in the fresh air, you embraced again. Your heart was beating in your chest and you wanted to dance from happiness!  
‘You are a brave one, ma cherie.’ Gilbert whispered in your ear. ‘You saved the general.’  
‘It was nothing.’ You whisper back, your cheeks warming up.  
‘Hush!’ Gilbert said, taking your head in his hands. ‘Listen to me, Y/N, you are very very very brave. Mon amour, it takes a lot of courage to do something like that. You could have been hit, merde!’   
You looked away.  
‘You’re a wonderful woman, Y/N L/N.’


End file.
